Stein Babysitts Maka
by FluffityFluffFluff
Summary: Prof. Stein babysitts little Maka Albarn! Oh, boy...XD


**HI THERE! Aw, Stein is babysitting little Maka Albarn! This should be cute...:)**

Stein Babysits Maka

Knock

Knock

Knock

Spirit opened the door hesitantly.

"Oh, its you." He said flatly.

"Well, that's nice." Stein said in his usual bored tone.

"After what you've done to me?!" Spirit spat, then seemed to regain his composure. "Anyway, it was you or Blair, and she said by the time she was done, Maka would be a stripper."

"Ah."

Spirit stared into Stein's dark hazel eyes with his own light blue eyes.

"I hope you have enough maturity to not dissect my little Maka."

"Spirit, please." Stein sighed, and his shoulders slumped.

"Well, you can never tell with you." Spirit sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Anyway, I'll be gone till later tonight. She likes to read, and feed her hotdogs at lunchtime, and fish sticks at supper. Then put her to bed. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Spirit eyed him warily, not fully trusting him. "I'm leaving now."

"Bye."

Spirit walked slowly to his car, got in, and drove away.

Stein sighed, turned his screw three times, and walked in the house.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Maka?" Stein called, walking around the house.

He walked in a small pink room decorated with flowers, and immediately saw a small lump under purple covers on a bed.

He poked it, unsure what to do, when the small lump wriggled out of the covers and Stein saw a small girl with blond pigtails and big green eyes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds.

Then Maka screamed in an adorable little kid voice, "MONSTER!"

She immediately started crying.

Stein's eyes widened and he picked up the small girl and stared to shush her.

Her crying increased, and she beat his chest with her little fists.

"STOP! MONSTER! WHERE'S DADDY? YOU ATE HIM!" Maka cried.

Stein almosted wanted to laugh.

"No, I didn't eat him. Shhh...it's ok..." Stein said softly.

Maka crying slowly stopped.

"Are you friends with Daddy?" She asked, sniffling.

"Yep. We are best friends." Stein said.

"Um...ok then." Maka said finally.

Her eyes drifted to the screw in his head.

"Was that for?" She asked curiously.

"Oh...umm..." Stein mumbled, but Maka was already climbing on his shoulders and was examining it.

She turned it and laughed at Stein's uncomfortable expression.

"Right. Let's, uh, not do that."

He put her down.

"So, are you hungry?"

"Sure!" She chirped. "I'm so hungry, I could eat a soul!"

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Maka sat at the table while Stein heated up a hotdog in the microwave.

When it beeped (And Maka beeped with it, "Beeep!") Stein took out the hotdog and set it in front of Maka.

She took the mustard and tried to put some on her hotdog, but accidently sprayed Stein in the face.

"Whoops." She giggled while Stein wiped mustard off his face. "You look funny."

Stein grinned at her and went to wash his face.

When he came back, Maka was halfway done with her hotdog and had mustard all over her face.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything?" She asked. With a mouthful of hot dog.

"I ate before I came." He said. "And eat with your mouth closed. It's good manners."

After she was done, Stein wiped her face and asked her if she wanted to play.

"Yeah! Let's play hide an' seek!" Maka giggled. "I'll hide first!" With that, she ran off.

Stein grinned and walked off.

He was just checking Stein's room when he heard a giggle above him and looked up.

Maka was hanging by her knees on the chandelier above him.

"Boo! Found you!" She laughed.

Before Stein had the time to say that HE was trying to find HER and HOW the heck did she get up there, she said, "Catch!" and dropped.

Stein's eyes widened and he caught her.

"You're crazy." He sighed and shook his head, half-grinning at her.

"Is that good?" Maka giggled and cocked her head at him questioningly.

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

After a dinner of salmon, Stein read her The Little Meister, and she fell asleep in his lap, clutching his lab coat and burying her face in his shirt.

Stein smirked at her a bit, then gently scooped her into his arms and tucked her into bed.

He was about to leave, but then looked back.

He quickly walked back to her little self and planted a kiss on her soft forehead.

"Goodnight." He said softly.

"Good to see you to did good." Spirit said softly.

Stein whipped around and saw Spirit leaning against the doorframe casually.

"Yeah, well..." Stein scratched the back of his neck and walked out of her room, smiling.

 **Ha ha! Well. Anyway, I hope you liked it! ;)**


End file.
